Nova Vida
by Layra24
Summary: Depois de fazer Box-R Kyoko ganhou o papel de Saya uma mulher noturna que era tudo menos inocente. Graças a esse personagem conseguiu o papel de Nina a protagonista em uma serie nos Estados Unidos que duraria no mínimo um ano. Lory havia resolvido todos os tramites legais, Kyoko ia terminar os estudos lá e morar com os Hizures, começando sua nova vida.
1. Chapter 1

''Estava na hora... '' eu disse já ansiosa, passando pelo portão que levava a mansão Hizure. Tinha muitas arvores bem podada e um lindo chafariz. Otou-san parou o carro em frente a grande mansão. Logo que saímos um homem nos cumprimentou e fomos para a grande casa.

Se alguns meses antes me dissessem que eu ia pra Hollywood morar com Kuu e Julie Hizure diria para a pessoa ir ao psiquiatra, mas antes de aceitar o papel de Aya liguei pra meu Otto-san e pedi alguns concelhos, conheci a Okka-san desde então mantive contato com eles e a ideia nem parecia mais tão boba já que eles insistiam em fazer papel de pais para mim.

''Estou ansiosa para conhecer a Okka-san pessoalmente. '' Meu Otou-san riu.

''Ela queria te buscar no aeroporto, mas eu disse que ela podia atrair muita atenção mesmo disfarçada e poderíamos ser descobertos. '' Nos rimos em concordância, Okka-san chamaria a atenção mesmo de óculos tampa de garrafa.

Entramos no hall de entrada e disse sem pensar.

''É linda! Parece um castelo moderno. '' Eu olhava atentamente a casa imaginando uma linda princesa com um vestido entrando de mãos dadas com o príncipe e depois fechando a porta na cara dele. _Seria bom, para ele entender que príncipes não entram mais em meus contos de fadas_.

''Vamos Kyoko, a Julie esta esperando. '' Otou-san me apressou rindo.

Saímos do hall e atravessamos um corredor largo e fomos para a cozinha onde uma a estatua viva de uma deusa grega loira com cachos perfeitos e de olhos azuis estava a sentada apreciando o lindo banquete para umas cinquenta pessoas à sua frente. Ela nos viu entrando e me deu um grande sorriso abrindo os braços.

''Kyoko, você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente. '' Corei de prazer e a abracei sentindo seu perfume delicioso e braços carinhosos, pensei que assim que devia ser o abraço de uma mãe, esse sentimento de segurança e conforto.

''Sinto como se estivesse em casa. '' falei sem pensar e logo corei, mas ela me apenas me deu um sorriso carinhoso.

''Bem Vinda em casa! ''

Otou-san deu um pigarro. ''Estou com fome, meninas! '' falou manhosamente e rimos despreocupadamente.

O jantar estava uma delicia, não apenas pela comida maravilhosa, ou o fato de Otou-san comer quase tudo, mas também porque eles me fizeram sentir completamente em casa e à vontade como se eu fosse uma filha que voltou depois de uma longa viagem. Okka-san levantou e me chamou.

''Você deve estar exausta, vou te mostrar seu quarto! '' Okka-san disse exalando ansiedade e agarrou a minha mão me guiando ate à escada.

''Que bom que só daqui a duas semanas começa suas aulas e as gravações, vamos ter tempo para te mostrar a cidade e você vai para poder se acostumar com tudo. '' Dei um sorriso bobo.

''Ainda bem que o presidente arrumou tudo. '' Paramos em frente a uma porta e recebi um sorriso incentivador para puxar a maçaneta e assim o fiz.

Dei uma espiadinha e fiquei espantada com a grandiosidade do quarto. Ele era maduro e moderno, no centro tinha um conjunto de sofás de couro branco e logo atrás uma sacada com uma vista incrível, do lado direito do centro um banheiro e na esquerda uma cama king size branca que eu tinha certeza que ia caber umas vinte de mim.

Okka-san estava parada sorrindo em frente a uma porta dupla branca. ''Quando soubemos que você estava vindo arrumamos o quarto para nossa menina. '' disse carinhosamente.

''Essa parte foi a que eu mais gostei de arrumar. '' disse apontando para a porta e fez um sinal para eu entrar.

Fui ate ela e abri a porta empacando. O quarto todo tinha ar de Hime-sama, mas o closet, nossa, tinha um ar de Rainha-sama. Era enorme, do tamanho do meu quarto no Daruma, tinha uma pequena poltrona de couro branco no centro, os armários eram espelho eu conseguia me ver de todos os ângulos e também o sorriso de expectativa da Okka-san.

Desde o ultimo ano eu encontrado um estilo próprio e criei meu guarda roupa, que tinha orgulho de não ser pouca coisa, mas todas as minhas coisas ocupariam pouco menos da metade do closet, vendo meu rosto espantado Okka-san logo explicou.

''A metade da parte direita já esta ocupada com todo tipo de coisas. Eu queria ocupar tudo, mas Kuu disse para deixar espaço para as suas coisas. '' Ela fez um beicinho e inclinou a cabeça para mostrar as minhas malas que trouxeram mais cedo.

Seu sorriso foi desaparecendo junto com os minutos em silencio senti lagrimas silenciosas caindo dos meus olhos e o olhar dela ficando atordoado tentando entender minha reação.

''Você não gostou? Podemos trocar! Só você falar oque esta ruim que trocamos. '' Okka-san estava ficando desesperada e continuou falando, mas eu me joguei em seus braços a tranquilizando e me agarrando com toda força a lá pra ter certeza que ela não ia escapar deixando só a lembrança de um sonho onde eu tinha uma linda mãe que me amava.

''Eu amei Okka-san! Mas tudo isso é irreal demais sinto como se fosse acordar a qualquer. '' Ela colocou o braço ao meu redor confortando-me.

''Estou tão feliz que você gostou Kyoko... Agora essa é sua casa, eu e o Kuu somos seus pais e é melhor você ir se acostumando, mocinha. Mesmo se você quiser que isso fosse um sonho não ia deixar você acordar e me deixar. '' Ela acompanhou minhas lagrimas e eu me aconcheguei mais em seus braços.

''Obrigada, Okka-san. '' Ela assentiu me soltando. Viu meu rosto banhado em lagrimas e as limpou gentilmente.

''É melhor você ir descansar. Amanha vamos com você tirar sua carteira de motorista.'' Vendo minha confusão explicou. ''Aqui pode dirigir com 16 anos. '' Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. ''E eu não fui a única que tem um presente. '' Ela saiu antes que eu processasse suas palavras.

As duas semanas passaram rápido demais pra mim. Eu e meus pais e responsáveis legais fomos à autoescola organizar as coisas para tirar a carteira de motorista que com um pouco de influência deles sairia bem antes do que eu esperava.

Saindo de la fomos até minha futura escola. Ela tinha o regime mais aberto e parecido com o da antiga escola por que tinha uma classe para pessoas ricas que precisavam de um horário flexível. Conhecemos a luxuosa escola e logo fomos embora. Sabia que se dissesse qualquer coisa sobre pagar eles ficariam chateados como ficaram quando perguntei quanto seriam os custos para morar aqui. Normalmente eu ficaria muito perturbada, mas eu gostava que cuidassem e se preocupassem comigo, então naquele dia decidi não tocar no assunto dinheiro a não ser que eles falassem... oque não aconteceu.

Quando chegamos em casa, à noite, recebi o presente que a Okka-san falou ontem a noite, um lindo Porsche branco. Dizer que eu fiquei surpresa é eufemismo, esperava um carro mais barato, mas aquele conversível dizia pra mim 'Custei uma pequena fortuna. Hahaha', fiquei dividida entre negar e aceitar, mas vi a expectativa no rosto do Otou-san esperando minha resposta ansiosamente e percebi que ele realmente queria me dar, então quem era eu para negar?

Disse a primeira coisa que pensei quando vi o carro, dando um forte abraço e um beijo na bochecha ''Eu amei Otou-san! Obrigada, mas sei que isso foi caro e não quero que gaste tanto comigo. '' Abri um grande sorriso e o vi com um amplo sorriso de alivio. Deixando-me ainda mais feliz.

''Um pai gosta de estragar seu filho. '' Ele disse e pensou fazendo um beicinho _Se soubesse que ela iria reagir assim tinha dado a Ferrari._

Numa manha estávamos tomando café e conversando sobre atuação e Otou-san começou a falar sobre quão lindos e talentosos são seus filhos e pedi para me mostrarem fotos do Kuon, Okka-san saiu correndo para as escadas para pegar alguns álbuns.

Sentamos no sofá para ver suas fotos Otou-san serviu de legenda para as fotos e cada vez que virava uma foto pensei o quanto ele era lindo. Tinha um álbum para cada ano dele, quando mais velho ele ficava mais eu pensava que essas lindas feições me eram familiares, mas só quando chegamos ao decimo álbum consegui associar a imagem a um nome e lagrimas caíram livremente.

''CORN. '' chorei percebendo que não era a única chorando quando os dois olharam para mim.

Contei sobre o Corn e eles se entreolharam como se fossem dizer algo, mas no fim desistiram.

No ultimo álbum que eles trouxeram, reparei na proporção do seu corpo definitivamente atraente e muito familiar. Os ângulos eram os mesmos, mas era impossível pensei e olhei mais de perto, percebendo a notável semelhança.

''Ren? Kuon é Tsuruga Ren? '' sussurrei testando as palavras em sua boca.

Tsuruga Ren é Kuon e Kuon é Corn. ''Como ele pode dizer que me ama e nem mesmo me falar que é Corn? Ele viu a pedra. ''

Olhei para os meus pais e percebi sua apreensão por minha reação e pelo segredo de seu filho. ''Não se preocupem, estou bem e não vou dizer a ninguém oque sei. '' as palavras soaram falsas ate para meus ouvidos.

Comecei a me levantar, mas me lembrei. Lembrei-me do papai dizendo que ele se perdeu, de modo que não podia se mover, lembrei-me dos dias como Setsu, de como ele parecia se perder na própria escuridão. Sabia que ele estava travando uma batalha interna, mas também sabia que o único jeito de ajudar era apenas estando lá. Olhando para o rosto estático de meus pais decidi esperar. Esperar ate Ren estar pronto pra me contar. Esperar ate ele estar pronto para partilhar a sua parte mais obscura comigo.

Falei de novo, mas dessa vez com convicção ''Estou bem. '' Olhei para seus rostos preocupados. ''Gostaria que não falassem que eu sei. No dia que ele estiver pronto vai me dizer. '' Ri carinhosamente e eles assentiram mecanicamente ainda em choque. Levantei do sofá e subi as escadas para falar com meu amigo Corn.

O resto dos dias passou tranquilo, exceto por alguns fãs que às vezes os reconhecia. De manha ficávamos em casa; Á tarde me levavam para conhecer a cidade, aprendi a surfar e a encontrar quase qualquer coisa em Los Angeles, quando estávamos na praia Otou-san fulminava com o olhar qualquer cara que chegava perto de mim e da Okka-san, era hilário. À noite deitávamos no sofá assistindo televisão, eu ligava para Tóquio e trabalhava no meu personagem que no fim da primeira semana estava completamente pronto e o resto dos dias eu a usava as vezes fazendo Otou-san quase matar os caras babando em cima de mim, fazendo eu e a Okka-san rir dele o dia inteiro.

Olhei pra o espelho aprovando o que via, meu cabelo preto curto estava meio bagunçado dando uma impressão rebelde, usava pouca maquiagem e um vestido curto preto que valorizava meu corpo que teve um surto de crescimento, com chapéu bege, uma bolsa e um salto preto completando meu visual.

Quando desci para tomar café, meus pais já estavam à mesa, terminando o café e prontos para sair.

''Bom dia. '' Eles me deram um sorriso carinhoso.

''Bom dia. Esta nervosa? '' Eu ri, porque Otou-san nos últimos dias resmungando pelos cantos falando sobre garotos e seus hormônios descontrolados. Ele fez a Okka-san me levar ao médico para tomar a pílula caso algum homem tivesse perdido o sentido por causa dos meus feromonios, morri de vergonha, mas tinha que admitir que o ano passado eu ficasse mais bonita e atraia atenção onde quer que fosse.

''Você parece mais nervoso que eu, Otou-san '' respondi e eu e a Okka-san rimos dele, oque estava acontecendo muito nessa ultima semana.

''Minha menininha tem o primeiro dia na escola hoje, é obvio que estou nervoso. ''

Okka-san concordou e perguntou tristemente. ''Você já falou com Akira?'' Meu humor, foi para baixo lembrando a minha agente e guarda costas que me protegia dos fãs enlouquecidos.

''Falei, ela disse que não pode deixar a vida no Japão. O presidente me ligou e disse que já tinha contratado um novo agente que mora aqui e vou me encontrar com ele amanha. '' Otou-san olhou desconfiado.

''Ele?'' Era incrível. Como só com uma palavra ele era capaz de elevar meu humor.

''O agente. Não sei se é ele ou ela, o presidente não falou. ''

Terminamos o café da manha e fomos para a garagem, dei um beijo em cada um.

''Ate mais tarde. Amo vocês. '' Entrei no meu Porsche, coloquei uma seleção de musicas e pus o fone relaxando.


	2. Na Escola

Assim que passei pelos grandes portões da escola notei que não era comum ver um conversível no estacionamento já que os olhos o e depois me seguiram quando desci, ao me afastar ouvi aqueles sussurros incômodos e bobos que pessoas curiosas faziam.

Continuei indo em direção ao prédio onde teria minhas aulas. Subi as escadas e um cara alto e moreno andou ate com um sorriso sexy e misterioso que provavelmente deixava as garotas loucas.

''Oi, eu sou Josh. Você deve ser a Kyoko, a aluna de intercambio.'' Ele apertou minha mão a deixando mais tempo que o normal. ''Nós estamos na mesma classe, vamos vou te levar lá. '' Vi confiança naqueles grandes olhos azuis. Ele estava flertando, mas com um tom de ordem na voz que me deixou verdadeiramente irritada.

''Não precisa, já sei o caminho. '' Falei friamente com ele dando um sorriso que contrastava completamente com minha voz e fui para a escada sem nem olhar para trás sentindo seus olhos me seguindo.

Algumas meninas me olharam com certa reverencia e incredulidade, provavelmente imaginando porque recusei a companhia do arrogante, mas não me importei.

Passei por um corredor cheio de adolescentes, alheia aos olhares que me davam e subi uma elegante escada de mármore indo direto para a sala onde esperava que caras gatos como Josh eram exceção, mas me deparei com uma pessoas que não perderiam no sentido beleza para os alunos da minha antiga escola onde tinha principalmente modelos e atores.

A turma com cerca de vinte lindas quando me viram pararam oque estavam fazendo para me observar como se fosse um animal exótico superinteressante. Entrei, não me sentindo intimidada ou nervosa com olhares me seguindo, há muito me acostumara com a atenção indesejada, e sentei numa carteira vazia atrás de duas loiras que já tinham escolhido suas duplas.

As pessoas voltaram a conversar, mas ainda sentia os olhares curiosos em minhas costas. A loira de cabelos lisos e olhos claros sorriu e se apresentou.

''Oi, sou a Jenny '' Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha

'' Essa é Lauren. '' indicou para a loira ao seu lado e depois apontou para uma ruiva de olhos verdes que estava na sua frente sentada com um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, ambos virados para trás.

''Amy e Tyler '' Ambos derem um sorriso caloroso.

"Sou Kyoko." Cumprimentei.

"Intercambista da onde? '' perguntou Jenny animada.

''Japão. '' Ela assentiu parecendo pensar em algo.

''Porque veio para Los Angeles? " Suspirei internamente.

"À trabalho. " Respondi de modo que não dava abertura para mais perguntas, mas Jenny revirou os olhos que se aquilo fosse muito chato.

''Li na internet sobre um cantor lindo de morrer, Fwua Sho, você gosta dele? '' Perguntou animada e soltei um grunhido, fazendo a garota a olhar torto. _Que garota irritante,_ pensei_, _sendo salva de responder a pergunta por causa de um numero desconhecido do Japão me ligando.

''Licença, eu preciso atender. '' disse, levantando e saindo da sala, encostando na parede do pequeno corredor vazio.

'_Olá. _' falei em japonês.

'_Como você ousa ir para os Estados Unidos sem me avisar?' _Falando do Diabo...

'_Oque você quer Sho? ' _falei cansada.

'_Depois de tudo que fizemos você sai do país sem nem mesmo me avisar? Aproveitando que saí para uma turnê e me deixando feito louco procurando você só para saber que você foi embora?' _Continuou falando irritado.

'_Você não é meu dono Shotaro! Não devo nenhuma explicação para você! _' falei incrivelmente irritada.

'_Você é minha como! _' disse como isso explicasse tudo.

'_Vai pro inferno! _' Bati o telefone sem esperar resposta e rapidamente bloqueie o seu numero, mesmo sabendo que isso não resolveria muito.

"Fwua Sho estupido! Dele? Só em sonho." dei um gritinho de raiva e ouvi uma gargalhada vinda do topo da escada.

''Parece que você não é tão calma quanto eu achava. '' disse Josh em japonês. Minha irritação evaporou e corei fortemente o fazendo inclinar a cabeça pra tras deixando seu cabelo cair um pouco para o rosto que parecia muito atraente. Josh colocou a mão na barriga e não parava de rir me deixando irritada.

''Oque é tão engraçado? '' perguntei deixando a irritação clara na voz. Depois de alguns minutos ele conseguiu parar de rir, mas ainda olhava com diversão.

''Você. '' Cruzei os braços e esperei uma explicação, ele deu os ombros.

''O jeito como você me olhou na entrada me fez pensar que você era a rainha de gelo, mas vendo você irritada daquele jeito e depois corando, foram expressões que uma rainha de gelo não faria e na minha cabeça você era uma, então foi engraçado como se te dessem uma mascara que eu achasse que não servia, mas quando você a colocou ficou perfeita. '' Ele falou voltando ao inglês e me deixando ainda mais irritada, só que comigo, por que senti prazer ao ouvir me elogiar assim.

Estava pronta para responder, mas ele me interrompeu. ''O professor esta chegando. '' Ele inclinou a cabeça para um homem loiro e magro indo para a sala. Andei para a sala irritada fazendo Josh rir. Ele sentou do meu lado e momentos depois o professor disse que esses lugares seriam os nossos por um bom tempo.

As aulas da manha foram tranquilas, interessantes e fáceis pra mim. Conheci a maioria da turma, já que era a única nova, a maioria aqui se conhecia desde o jardim. Conversei mais com Amy e Tyler, eles eram amigos de infância e noivos, seus pais queriam a fusão da empresa e o modo mais fácil era por casamento, era obvio que eles se gostavam, mas eram completamente alheios ao sentimento um do outro, e com Jenny, os seus pais eram donos de uma empresa de cosméticos e ela era a modelo principal, ela tão inteligente quanto bonita e desfez a imagem que eu fiz dela como uma menina fútil que só pensa em ídolos, e eu ignorei completamente Josh que sempre tentava começar uma conversa comigo.

Na hora do almoço sentei em baixo de uma arvore com Jenny, Amy e Tyler, mas ele tinha ido conversar com uns amigos em outro lugar, então Amy perguntou finalmente, porque durante a aula percebi ela dando olhares curiosos toda vez que eu ignorava o Senhor Arrogante.

''Porque você fica ignorando ele? Sabia que ele é idolatrado por todas as meninas? Ele é um ator e pelo que ouvi dos bons. '' Fiquei surpresa, mas escondi dando os ombros. Amy não percebeu que era atuação então mudou rapidamente de assunto.

''Você disse que veio a trabalho, que tipo? '' Me perguntei se devia mentir, mas resolvi que não havia motivo.

''Eu era atriz no Japão, surgiu uma oportunidade para trabalhar aqui e eu vim. '' Amy e Jenny me olharem curiosas.

''Você é famosa no Japão? '' Jenny logo perguntou. Remexi-me no assento desconfortável.

''Sim. '' Amy me olhou desconfiada e pegou seu celular, indo para o site de busca.

''Qual era seu nome artístico? '' Respondi. ''Kyoko '' Amy pesquisou em japonês 'Kyoko atriz ' e vi que ficou surpresa com o tanto de resultados.

Amy leu alguns dos títulos das reportagens em voz alta. '' _Ator topo Tsuruga Ren se declara na frente de todos para a atriz topo Kyoko e fica sem resposta;_ _Kyoko embarca hoje para os Estados Unidos, fãs choram; Festa de despedida da atriz Kyoko, todos os famosos presentes. _'' Fiquei vermelha feito um tomate, Jenny começou a perguntar sobre Ren, mas a olhei em pedido.

''Olha essas fotos, puta merda! É mesmo você? '' Amy perguntou mudando de assunto e assenti agradecida.

Fui nomeando os personagens enquanto as fotos passavam. ''Anjo, Mio, Natsu, Sakura, Setsu, Keiko, Aya e Akane. '' Amy assobiou.

''Sexy, cruel, má, doce... Quem é esse cara assustador do lado da punk sexy? '' Apontou para Caim ao lado de Setsu. ''Cain-nii-san. '' Setsu disse. A amiga se virou para ela e o espirito de Setsu saiu.

''Oque vocês estão conversando? '' Tyler olhou para o celular e assobiou.

''Quem são essas? '' Amy apontou para mim. ''Quem são? '' perguntou para mim interpretando mal o sinal. ''Eu. '' Respondi e seus olhos desviaram para meu corpo. Ele franziu a sobrancelha e acrescentei. ''São personagens que eu criei. ''

Tyler pegou o celular e olhou mais atentamente. ''Você é atriz?'' Acenei. ''Incrível! Se eu cruzasse na rua com qualquer uma delas nunca diria que são a mesma pessoa. '' Ri um pouco envergonhada, mas satisfeita. Jenny estava calada, mas percebi que estava contendo sua excitação e que ia perguntar a qualquer hora sobre Ren, mas por hora estava salva pelo inicio das aulas.

As aulas da tarde passaram mais devagar do que as da manha, eu estava louca para ir para a reunião de elenco, queria conhecer com quem ia trabalhar e usar Nina de novo, ela era incrível. Comecei nuances delas e me deixei viajar pela sua terrível e viciante história. ''Outra expressão que nunca imaginei ver... A sonhadora. '' Me virei para olhar para o sorriso arrogante que Josh provavelmente tinha no rosto, mas me deparei com um olhar intenso de puro fascínio, ele descansava confortavelmente na cadeira e sua blusa branca deixava os contornos de seus músculos visíveis, lambi os lábios e desviei o olhar dele e tentei ouvir oque o professor falava.

O fim da aula chegou lentamente, cada minuto estava mais consciente dele do meu lado, mexendo o cabelo ou pondo as mãos na coxa, a sala estava incrivelmente quente, comecei a me levantar para ir ao banheiro, mas o sinal me deteve. Despedi-me rapidamente dos minhas novos amigos e ignorei Josh. Passei rapidamente o batente da porta e desci as escadas indo direto para o carro. ''Com pressa? '' sussurrou Josh no meu ouvido. ''Sim, na verdade. '' ele me olhou fingindo desamparo.

''Vai encontrar o namorado? '' Estava entrando no carro, mas parei sabendo qual era o jogo dele, então resolvi simplesmente jogar. ''Aham, ele esta me esperando, então tenho que ir. '' Ele me olhou surpreso, mas logo recuperou , um sorriso que parecia me despir e me fez ficar quente.

''Tchau, da um oi para ele por mim. '' Dei um sorriso ''Vou dar. '' Entrei no carro e fui para a minha reunião.

Eram 16h47min quando eu cheguei vi Diretor Date e notei que ele parecia muito com o Diretor Hiroaki, só tinha expressões mais duras e era um pouco mais velho. Ele me avistou, acenou para eu ir onde ele estava. ''Bom dia, Diretor Date. É um prazer trabalhar com você. '' Ele assentiu me dando um sorriso. ''Olá, Kyoko. Hiroaki me falou muito de você. Sente-se ali, só falta uma pessoa e ele já deve estar chegando. '' Ele apontou para uma cadeira no centro. Fui para a cadeira dando um 'Boa Tarde' para quem já estava sentado e esperamos em um silencio confortável o inicio da reunião.

Dez minutos depois ouvi o diretor falando com alguém e ambos vieram se sentar, olhei bem para aquele rosto agora já conhecido e arregalei os olhos, mas logo escondi a surpresa e fingi indiferença, oque obviamente Josh não fingiu nem um pouco, pois se sentou na cadeira vazia ao meu lado e sussurrou sarcasticamente no meu ouvido. ''Namorado? '' Fingi que não o ouvi e olhei o diretor que estava se sentando na cadeira em frente a minha. ''Bem... Vamos começar as apresentações. ''


	3. A Reunião

''Boa Tarde a todos... Vamos começar as apresentações. '' Diretor Date disse. ''Cada um diz seu nome e o papel que vai interpretar. '' Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. ''Começamos com você. '' disse apontando para mim.

Eu sorri e me levantei ''Olá, sou Kyoko e serei Nina na serie. '' Vi a mulher que parecia ter uns quarenta anos com cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos verdes do meu lado se levantar. ''Sou Melanie e vou fazer o papel de Nora. '' Josh se levantou. ''Sou Josh e interpretarei Cristian. '' O homem de cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos muito claros que parecia ter uns vinte anos se apresentou ''Daniel e vou ser Lucas na serie. ''

''A serie original tinha três temporadas, mas nos só assinamos uma que será feita em mais ou menos um ano. '' O diretor olhou para cada um e parou em mim ''Se a serie fizer sucesso vão ser três anos de contrato, quem não puder se dispor a ficar pelo menos três anos aqui gostaria que se despedisse e fosse embora. '' Eu sabia que aquele comentário era principalmente para mim, mas quando eu vim para cá já sabia dessa possibilidade e a aceitei, então esses comentários não iriam me assustar. Vendo que ninguém ia ceder, o diretor deu os ombros e sorrio satisfeito. ''Kyoko, quero que você faça a narração do inicio da serie. '' Balancei minha cabeça e me converti em Nina.

_**Há dois anos Cristian roubou minha vida. Perdi meus sonhos e me afundei nos males da noite, estava perdida ate que Nora me salvou.**_

_**Ela era uma mulher cruel aos olhos de todos, mas eu via melhor, ela tinha uma mascara para se salvar da dor, via em seu olhar algo parecido com o meu, mas ela tinha algo que eu precisava mais que tudo: um motivo para viver. O dela era seu filho Lucas e graças a ele encontrei o meu: a Vingança.**_

_**Agora eu ia atrás dele, me infiltraria na empresa que era minha por direito e tiraria tudo dele, o faria sentir toda a dor que senti. Me preparei por dois anos para esse momento, estava pronta e o deixaria para ele algo pior que a morte.**_

Deixei o espirito de Alex flutuasse e o diretor me deu um sorriso. ''Agora vamos fazer a leitura de algumas cenas. ''

Lemos as cenas de quase todo o primeiro episodio e percebi que o diretor estava testando os atores, queria ver se eles conheciam seus personagens. Fiquei maravilhada com a atuação deles, principalmente de Josh.

Era tarde quando terminamos, Josh caminhou ao meu lado e não consegui deixar de pensar no quanto ele era diferente do que eu pensei. Já o vi arrogante, sexy, misterioso, rindo tanto que parecia um menino, concentrado e agora me mostra essa expressão de menino mimado. ''Estou com fome! Vamos comer alguma coisa. '' Sorri e confirmei com a cabeça, embora ele não estivesse perguntando.

''Estou sem carro, vamos no seu! '' Suspirei, ele falou sem arrogância, mas seu jeito mandão realmente me irritava. ''Vamos. Meu carro esta na garagem do estúdio. '' apontei para baixo.

Fomos em silencio ate o carro e me peguei pensando em coisas que poderíamos fazer lá dentro e logo corei ficando feliz que meu rosto estava escondido pelas sombras.

''Você vai me dar carona todos os dias. Estou sem carro. '' Fiquei mais irritada, mas ela dessa vez foi direcionada diretamente pro Josh. ''Normalmente se pergunta, não informa. '' Deu os ombros, fazendo seus músculos aparecerem mais pela camisa. ''Gosta do que vê? '' Sorriu flertando, não falei nada e fiquei aliviada quando ele voltou ao assunto.

''Você pode me dar carona nos dias de gravação? '' Repetiu num falso tom doce que me fez rir. ''Claro. '' Respondi. ''Tem um restaurante muito bom a alguns quarteirões daqui. Vamos nele. '' Falei no mesmo tom mandão que o fazendo rir. ''Claro. '' me imitou.

''Você tem família aqui? '' perguntou enquanto atravessávamos as ruas rapidamente. ''Pode se dizer que sim. '' Percebi sua confusão e acrescentei. ''Eles não são do meu sangue, mas me tratam como sua filha e eu os considero meus pais. '' Ele olhou fixamente pra frente perdido em pensamentos.

Paramos em frente ao elegante restaurante, dei as chaves para o manobrista que tinha os olhos brilhando só de olhar para o meu carro. Josh colocou a mão em minhas costas e me guiou para dentro e mesmo sobre o tecido senti sua mão enviando correntes elétricas de prazer pelo meu corpo me fazendo imaginar como seria se ele tocar em outros lugares. Corei fortemente diante dos meus pensamentos novamente indo para o lado pervertido e balancei a cabeça tentando afasta-los.

''Boa Noite, Srta. Kyoko. Seus pais não vieram hoje? '' perguntou o recepcionista com os olhos brilhantes, sorri sabendo que ele estava pensando no quanto eles ganham quando Otou-san veio aqui. ''Hoje eles estão trabalhando, vim com meu amigo. '' Apontei para Josh e o homem arregalou os olhos. ''Sr. Josh '' fiquei surpresa com o jeito reverente que ele falava achando muito engraçado. ''Vou leva-los a uma mesa. ''

''Sr. Josh. '' usei o mesmo tom reverente que o recepcionista e ri muito. ''Desculpe, mas foi tão engraçado o jeito que ele falou. '' Josh me olhou de cara feia, parecia com uma criança fazendo birra, tão fofo, me repreendi por pensar isso, mas continuei rindo. ''Você não vai parar de rir? '' Me fazendo sentir o dejá vu invertido da nossa discussão e só consegui me controlar minutos depois quando o garçom veio com o cardápio.

''Você devia rir mais assim, fica muito bonita. Embora prefira que não seja de mim, mas pra mim. '' corei e desviei os olhos dos seus que me olhavam fixamente fingindo um pouco de irritação, mas principalmente flertando.

''Você vem aqui com seus pais? '' ele riu provavelmente pensando no clichê estranho da frase. ''Às vezes. '' Ele não deu espaço para mais perguntas e perguntou mudando de assunto.

''Quando você falou que não veio com seus pais os olhos do recepcionista pareciam o de uma criança que foi recusado o doce. '' Eu ri.

''É o Otou-san que da muito lucro quando sai para jantar. ''

Conversamos coisas banais pelo resto do jantar e fiquei surpresa o calor que se instalava no meio das minhas pernas por só causa de um mínimo toque. A companhia de Josh é agradável, mas ele me fazia muito ciente de como era atraente, então fiquei muito feliz que ele foi para casa de taxi, porque não sabia oque aconteceria com nos dois dentro de um espaço muito pequeno.

Dirigi devagar para casa, a agitação do dia me deixando cansada e a consciência de que quando chegasse em casa Otou-san e Okka-san ainda não teriam chegado me fez ir mais devagar.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e coloquei minhas coisas na cama e nada melhor que relaxar na banheira, estava sentindo uma dorzinha entre as minhas pernas, sabia oque era aquilo, mas era estranho, eu nunca tinha ficado excitada só com toques casuais. Prometi que nunca amaria alguém, mas meu corpo tinha necessidades e faz questão de cobra-las, eu sempre pensei que só ia fazer sexo depois do casamento, mas se eu não amaria ninguém como meu corpo se daria por satisfeito? Liguei para Kanae e esperei que ela não estivesse muito ocupada. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

'_Kanae... ' _fingi animação.

'_Oque aconteceu?_' Dei um sorriso triste, sabendo que tinha me traído não usando o apelido que lhe dei. Contei tudo e ficamos em um silencio constrangedor depois que terminei de explicar.

'_Você já pensou em ter apenas sexo casual? Sem compromissos, nem laços emocionais que nos duas sabemos que não é o melhor para a carreira. Sai com alguns amigos e deixa as coisas rolarem e veja oque acontece. Mas é melhor ficar longe desse Josh, ele parece o típico playboy. ' _Pensei naquilo.

'_Faz muito sentido. E parando para pensar agora, como posso ter ficado de conversa com um total estranho? Principalmente por ele ser totalmente lindo, atraente e um ótimo ator, nada disso explica. '_ Grunhi de frustação pelo que fiz antes e agora o elogiando como a tola que já havia sido.

'_Falando de homens e o Tsuruga-san?' _Ela tentou falar inocentemente, mas percebi a ponta de preocupação e achei estranho, mas guardei para mim mesma.

'Ele não me ligou, e acho que ele deve estar querendo um tempo, quando estiver pronto vai ligar. ' Ouvi um suspiro quase imperceptível.

'_Ele provavelmente esta pensando o mesmo. Liga pra ele. '_ disse com a frustração elevando sua voz, podia imaginar ela levantando os braços no ar e girando os olhos.

'_Ligarei pra ele antes de ir dormir.' _Praticamente vi ela dando um sorriso encorajador._ 'Acho que essa serie vai ser um sucesso. '_ Mudei rapidamente de assunto.

'_Se a serie for um sucesso você vai ficar ai por três anos. '_ Ela suspirou e percebi sua confusão entre ficar feliz ou triste. _'Você decidiu se vai trabalhar como a modelo principal para a nova linha de roupa da Hizure-san? ' _

'_Vou fazer o teste amanha, ela disse que não precisava, mas eu insisti. ' _falei animadamente. _'Se eu passar entre todas as outras a sensação vai ser mil vezes melhor. ' _

'_Hm... Ouvi que a Akira deixou de ser sua agente. ' _Concordei.

'_Vou conhecer o novo amanha o presidente não falou nada sobre ele. ' _Ouvi alguém a chamar. _'Kyoko, tenho que ir, as gravações vão começar. ' _Nos despedimos e reuni coragem para fazer a ultima ligação antes de dormir, o imaginei com um cabelo e olhos claros e depois como o lindo homem que havia se declarado pra mim. Disquei o numero que tantas vezes havia discado no decorrer dessas ultimas semanas, imaginando o meu amigo Corn que na verdade era Kuon e desistindo quando vi seu olhar desolado quando fui embora. Ren atendeu.

'_Kyoko... ' _falou com o prazer evidente em sua voz e podia imaginar ele dando o sorriso divino.

'_Espero que não esteja te atrapalhando? ' _disse quando ouvi uma voz ao fundo dizer que teriam uma pausa de dez minutos.

'_Não se preocupe com isso. Como está indo ai? ' _falou com avido interesse e sorri feliz e me vi contando quase tudo tirando algumas partes sobre Josh, porque sabia que ele ia ficar irritado.

Conversando com ele me lembrei de como saber que ele me amava me fez bem. Quando Ren falou, eu já sabia, porque disse quando conversou com o Bo. Passei por um período de negação, dizendo pra mim mesma que era outra Kyoko, era um nome muito comum, mas não enganei nem a mim mesmo. Passei a reparar o jeito que ele me tratava, lembrando algumas coisas que me disse e disse para o Bo, vi que era impossível negar, mas fingi que não sabia, porque isso não mudava o fato de que naquele momento não podia aceitar seus sentimentos. Saber que Ren me amava me fez começar a me amar também. Minha autoestima saiu da onde estava escondida e passei a me ver melhor. Mudei graças a ele, comecei a me encontrar, mas apesar de ter amadurecido ainda não estava pronta para entregar meu coração para ninguém, mesmo sabendo que nem todos os homens me tratariam como Shou me tratou, ainda tinha muito medo de me machucar. Eu o amava, mas não do jeito que ele merecia então quando disse que me amava na frente de todos só pude o abraçar.


End file.
